The diagnostic method of taking cells from living organs, processing the cells using, for example, a colour dye, and then observing the cells under a microscope for abnormalities, has been used for many years. One such example is the “Pap” smear test, which is widely used to screen for cervical cancer in women.
This known diagnostic method is carried out by skilled operators. However, in being a human activity and due to the relatively large number of cells and cell characteristics which are required to be viewed, it is inevitable that there is a degree of subjectivity in determining abnormal cells. Furthermore, the requirement of a skilled operator means that it is a relatively expensive procedure and inhibits a wider application where there is a skills shortage.
Such diagnostic methods using routine cytology are carried out to investigate a variety of different conditions such as, for example, cervical cancer with the “Pap test”, cancer of the oesophagus and diseases of the urinary tract.
Cancer of the bladder is currently the fourth most common cancer in men and the seventh most common cancer in women. The condition is currently investigated by cystoscopy to observe signs of malignancy. It is estimated that up to 3.6 million cystoscopies for TCC (Transitional Cell Carcinoma of the bladder) are carried out each year in Europe and the USA. However, cystoscopy is a relatively expensive procedure to administer and it is also an intrusive procedure and can be uncomfortable for the patient, who requires a local or general anaesthetic. Moreover, post-treatment bladder cancer patients often have to undergo a large number of surveillance cystoscopies for life.
The above-mentioned disadvantages are also relevant and equally applicable to other diagnostic methods and the diagnosis of other diseases, particularly other cancers.
It is an object of the present invention to at least substantially mitigate these disadvantages. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a cost effective and standardised method and system for analysing abnormal cells and more particularly to the analysis of abnormal cells for the diagnosis of cancers.